


A Proper Tip

by Sinistretoile



Series: The Pieces of Pine [3]
Category: The Night Manager (TV), The Night Manager - Jean Le Carré
Genre: Blow Jobs, Break Up, Episode 1, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fucking, Hotel Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan Pine, the night manager of the Nefertiti Hotel in Cairo, Egypt, finds himself reluctantly attracted to a returning guest after an altercation with her ex-fiance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proper Tip

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is about Pre-Sophie Pine.

Jonathon Pine, night manager for the Nefertiti hotel in Cairo, Egypt, looked up at the commotion at the entrance to his hotel. A pair of security guards hustled as a woman into the lobby. She was shouting mad and trying to get back out the front door. He moved with a predator’s grace out from behind the desk and glided up to the group. “How can I be of assistance?”  
She managed to twist her arms free from the security guards as they gave their attention to Pine. She wheeled on him, her reddish brown hair flipping wildly. Her emerald eyes seemed to glow in her rage. He’d seen her before. Once a month, on the arm of the American Ambassador. The first time he’d seen her, she’d been smiling and laughing. Each visit over the last year, she’d smiled less and less. Today, he was shocked to see her spitting mad and positively crackling.  
“Yes, Mr. Pine, you can give me a separate suite from my whore of an ex-fiancé.”  
He spared a glance at the security guards. They shrugged. “I’ll see what I can do. Follow me.” He noticed her limping and reflexively gave her an arm. She took it gratefully. The security guards left the firecracker to the night manager and went back to the door.  
His elegant fingers began to click on the computer keys. He noticed bruising on her knuckles and blood underneath her finger nails. Her enraged eyes began to redden as she waited, her bottom lip trembling slightly.  
“Everything alright, miss?”  
“Peachy.” She drew a breath and looked away. “It’s only for the night. I’ll be flying out in the morning. I have too much to do before Samuel returns to the States.” Too much information. He didn’t need it. And yet, the way she chewed her lip as she tried to hold onto her anger and fight her tears made him want to console her.  
“Everything taken care of. I’ll show you to your room.”  
She started to say that wasn’t necessary but her ankle twinged in protest. With a baleful sigh, she pulled the high heels off. It was their fault anyway. Her ankle had turned in the heels as she struggled against security to get at Samuel and his little tart. “Lead the way, Mr. Pine.” He slipped his arm around her waist and urged her to wrap an arm around his shoulders. The two remained silent on the way to the suite. Her breast within the thin blouse rubbed against his chest. He spared a glance for her cleavage and regretted it. The blouse gapped, giving a tantalizing glimpse of her breast in a lacy cup. She felt his breath hitch. “Something wrong, Mr. Pine?”  
“Nothing, miss.”  
“N.j.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“My name…N.j., short for Norma Jean.”  
“Pleasure.” He could have sworn she murmured ‘I wish’ as she turned away. He helped her into her room unceremoniously. She dropped to the bed, making her breasts bounce. Again, he wished he hadn’t looked. His mind taunted him with images of her breasts bouncing as she rode him. He swallowed. “If you’ve nothing else…”  
“Pour me a drink, please.”  
“Of course, miss.” She raised an eyebrow at him. “Forgive me, N.j.” She smiled. Her eyes devoured the way his back moved beneath the bespoke jacket. He caught her licking her lips, lost in the thought of his back flexing as he held himself above her. “Here you go, mi- N.j.”  
“Thank you, Mr. Pine.”  
“Jonathon.” She smiled, blushing into the amber liquid. “Now, if you’ll excuse me.” She watched him disappear out the door.  
N.j. struggled out of her clothes and tossed them into a pile on the chair. The shower ran unbelievably hot, pinking her skin. Her thoughts strayed to Jonathon Pine and her fingers strayed between her legs. Before long, she was gasping and cumming, his name on her lips as she dug her fingers into the shower tile.  
She sat on the bed, finger combing her hair with her foot propped on a chair. The complimentary robe hung loose on her shoulders. She dialed the desk. “Hello, N.j., how can I be of assistance?  
“I’ve left my luggage in Samuel’s suite.”  
“You’d like someone to fetch it for you?”  
“Yes, preferably you, Jonathon.”  
“I can send a bellboy.”  
“Admittedly, I’m not a tidy person, Jonathon. And I’m rather picky about my underthings matching my clothes…so I’m afraid my delicates are carelessly strung about the room. I’d rather not have just any bellboy pawing my lacies.”  
She could practically hear his smirk. “I assure you, our staff is the model of discretion.”  
“I’m sure, but I would prefer that you bring my belongings. That way I know they’ll get to me safely. I trust my panties to your capable hands.”  
Jonathon couldn’t choke off the surprised laugh in time. He sighed. He could practically hear the grin on her. Cheeky, he thought. “Very well, but it will be a moment.”  
“I’ll be here all night.”  
N.j. wasn’t surprised when a light knock sounded on her door a mere half an hour later. “Coming, just a moment.” She hobbled to the door, favoring her left ankle. She peaked through the peephole. Jonathon had his back to the door. He adjusted his tie and combed his fingers through his short hair. She looked down to make sure the robe lay open just enough to get his attention. “Mr. Pine.”  
He turned as she opened the door. His attention lingered momentarily on the open neck of the robe. “N.j.”  
She led the way into the room as he pulled the luggage trolley in behind him. He glanced at her exposed thigh as she sat back on the edge of the bed and propped her foot up. He unconsciously smoothed his waistcoat before stacking her luggage by the dresser. “Thank you, Jonathon.”  
“Your fiancé inquired about you.”  
“Oh?”  
“He walked in while I was gathering your things. He seemed rather upset.”  
“Good. He should be. Cheating bastard.” She finished off the drink she’d poured before he arrived. She handed him the glass and he returned to the mini-bar, fixing her another drink. “He had the audacity to have me seized by security. He couldn’t defend himself.” She flexed her knuckles. “Shit, I broke a nail.”  
“Might I suggest a visit to the spa before your departure tomorrow?”  
“Thank you, but I really can’t afford it. This room is going to wipe out my savings.” She sighed and knocked back the drink. He raised an eyebrow at the brusque action. She flopped back on the bed and threw an arm over her face. “Aren’t I beautiful, Jonathon?”  
He cleared his throat. “You are, miss, N.j.”  
“Then why?” She sighed and flopped her arms on the bed. Her breasts bounced with the action, distracting him. It made the robe open just a bit more as well. His body responded in kind and he felt the simultaneous urges to leave and to pounce on her. “She’s not even prettier than me or younger. That’s shallow, I know, but maybe I could understand if she were. I bet it’s because she’s rich. Or smarter. She’s probably a MENSA member or some Nobel laureate. Too bad she’s just as stupid as I am to get involved with Samuel.” Jonathon stood awkwardly, watching her chest rise and fall and the edge of the robe fall to he could almost make out her cunt in the shadow of the robe. He fought the same simultaneous urges. “Jonathon?”  
He hummed and looked at her face. She had flushed with the alcohol and his gaze on her. He swallowed, blushing with a touch of embarrassment. “Yes, N.j.?”  
“While you’re here, could rub my ankle?”  
“I can send the spa masseuse up, free of charge.”  
“But you’re already here.” He glanced at the door. He should just leave. He didn’t owe this young temptation anything.  
“What would your fiancé say?”  
“He’s not my fiancé anymore. I think when he let that woman stick her tongue in his ear in front of me, he ended the engagement. I merely made it official by punching him and her in their surprised faces.”  
With minimal movement, he removed his jacket and waistcoat, laying it on top of her luggage. She lifted her foot for him to sit in the chair. He sat down and took her foot. She rested the other in his lap. His expert fingers made her hiss, flexing the toes of her other foot against his thigh which shot straight to his stiffening cock. They met each other’s eyes as he tenderly kneaded her Achilles’s tendon. He smirked at her gasp, eliciting the reaction he sought. His relentless attention to her Achilles’s had her squirming, wetness pooling between her thighs. She skimmed her foot up the rest of his thigh to push the ball of her foot into the meaty bulge there.  
Neither looked away as they tormented each other, hand on foot and foot on cock. His lips parted and his breath hitched. Her soft gasps chipped away at his polite, reserved and even detached demeanor. She let her foot fall to the floor and her leg fall open.  
“Jonathon?”  
He swallowed. Then, without breaking contact, he lifted her foot to his mouth and sucked her great toe between his lips. She gasped louder at the brush of teeth. She untied the robe and let it drop open. Her tongue rolled over her lips as he stood, unbuttoning his shirt and shedding it like a second skin. He leaned over her, their mouths meeting like needful things.  
He groaned against her lips as he palmed him through the dress slacks then squeezed. He unbuckled his belt then popped his button and zipper. His hand covered hers and squeezed harder. Her rapidly beating heart dropped into her belly.  
“Are you sure you want to do this, N.j.?”  
“I’ve never been more sure in my life.” She leaned up under his bent upper body and pulled down his boxers. The cool air of the room against his hot, throbbing cock sent chills through him. It didn’t last long though before her mouth covered the head and half his length. She licked and sucked, drawing out almost painfully deep groans from him.  
It’d been awhile since he let himself be with a woman, let himself feel carnal pleasure. It’s not that he didn’t like women; he wasn’t overly fond of attachments. And the lack of attachment with this goddess was exactly what he was looking for. Though, he found himself regretting that he’d never experience her mouth again.  
He stood up straight, slipping his fingers into her hair. She wrapped her hand around the base of his cock and grabbed his hip with the other hand. He looked down at her, his mouth dropping open. She looked up at him. Something in his eyes made her move her hand from his cock to his hip. His tongue rolled over his lips. The feel of her elegant hands holding on to him drove him to thrust into her pretty, pouty lips. Not enough to choke her, a steady rhythm against her tongue, fucking her eager little mouth. The pressure swelled and he stopped, jerking his hips back.  
The bed sank with his weight as he climbed onto the mattress. She scooted back to give him more room, but he yanked her by her leg just under the knee. She laughed, making him grin. He covered her smiling lips, invading them with his demanding tongue. He shoved the robe off her shoulders then wrapped his arms underneath.  
“Tell me if I hurt you.”  
She nodded. He worked his hips, coating himself with her wetness. He pushed forward, reveling in her throaty groan. She squeezed her thighs around his waist. He thrust shallowly once, twice, testing the stretch of her. He watched her face darken and scrunch, her mouth open more and more. He thrust his entire length into her, bottoming out. “Oh god, Jonathan!”  
He smirked but the little minx got one over on him, digging her nails into shoulders and squeezing him with her soft body. He swallowed and all humor left him. There was only she and him and their bodies coming together hard and fast. Her hands didn’t stop where they could reach, caressing the muscles she thought about earlier doing just what she’d thought about earlier. He drew her knee up to her chest and she shouted. His cock brushed over her sweet spot again and again. She marked him as her orgasm tore through her.  
Jonathon rolled onto his back, holding her tightly to keep them locked together. He held the side of her jaw in one large hard. Their hooded eyes bore into each other; his parted lips hovered beneath her open mouth. He braced his feet and pounded into her. He let her go to seize her hips as she sat up. Her breasts bounced as she rode him just as hard as he thrust into her.  
The passion between them was almost electric. A chip in his wall fell away and his orgasm washed over him. He held her hips tightly, keeping his entire length inside her. His thumb rubbed her clit rapidly until her body jerked. Then her quivering body blessed him with her orgasm. He flipped her onto her back and kissed her deeply. Was he someone else, he would have kept her. But he wasn’t, so he wouldn’t. But they had this moment. And he would remember her laughing eyes and her whiskey lips and her proper tip.


End file.
